Misunderstandings in the dark
by Ishi Tatsu
Summary: Youji over hears Ken. What is he to think in such a situation.


Misunderstandings in the Dark.  
Youji was slightly annoyed when he looked at his watch and it was only 1:00 a.m. "Gods I'm bored." The playboy said to himself as he walked down the oddly dark streets. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as he trudged through the knee-high snow to his waiting car. Well it wasn't his car it was Aya's 4-wheel drive SUV. The snow was unseasonably deep and discouraged all but the most dedicated of clubers from going out. Now that the power was out, for some reason or another, the Techno club he had found was not so Techno anymore. Despite the 'early' hour, Youji decided to go home. At least then he could get something warm to drink.  
As the assassin pulled onto his block he noticed the power was out in the building he lived in. That was evident by the out porch light. Aya always turned the light on once it got dark and maintained a working bulb in it with an almost religious determination.   
Youji smiled to himself as he parked. Once a kid thought it would be fun to use the bulb for slingshot practice. After Aya found out who the kid was Youji heard that the kid never picked up a slingshot again. All of his current 'family' slept lightly so he entered as quietly as possible. Dim streetlights shined through the window well enough to see by so he was glade he didn't need the light switch. He opened a few cupboards to look for a snack, "Too dark." He muttered to himself. Just then he heard something in the next room. It sounded like a soft voice. With more curiosity then he knew was healthy Youji followed it.  
"Come on." The voice was a soft encouraging. (Was that Ken?)  
There was some muffled sound and then Ken spoke again, "Come on baby, just do it for me."  
(Ken was with a girl? Why that sly dog.)  
"You can do it." Ken's voice started to sound agitated.  
(Hey soccer boy, don't get mad just because she doesn't want to do it.)  
"I can't believe this." Ken mumbled angrily.  
(Ken if I have to stop this…) Youji mentally threatened.  
"You did it just a few days ago." Ken sounded a little more reasonable.   
(She just might not feel like it Ken. Woman are like that sometimes.)  
More low sounds and suddenly a harsh slap, "Work you stupid bich!" Came a shout.  
Youji jumped in, "What do you think…." His interruption paused at what he saw.  
Ken was holding an old fashioned lantern as if trying to strangle it. The soccer lover looked up startled by older man's entrance. "Oh, hey Youji can I barrow your lighter?"  
"Um, what's going on?" The playboy asked fishing in his pocket.   
"Nothing good," Ken huffed pulling a blackened rag out of the bottom of it, "I think we blew some fuses. I haven't got any new batteries for the flashlights. So I grabbed the bich and figured that I could find a light down here." He took the lighter from Youji and lit the candle that went into the base. Ken laughed, "Just my luck that the only lighter I can find is nearly empty." In demonstration he flicked the other lighter, its flame was small and flickered making a murmuring sound. "I swear the thing can't light rice paper, and top it off the air holes in the thing are all clogged so when I got it lit it just died." He slapped the marred brass surface, the oily soot made it sound like skin on skin.   
Youji nearly burst into laughter, but decided to comment instead. "Omi's going to lecture you if you keep talking like that."  
"Like what?" Ken asked putting the candle in to cast an almost flashlight like beam across the dark room.  
"All that bitch talk." The playboy clarified, with a smirk.  
Ken then smirked as he proceeded further in the house, "Youji you have such a one track mind. This type of lantern is known as a bich lantern. Spelled B-I-C-H not B-I-T-C-H. And Omi gave it to me for Christmas remember."   
Youji though a moment, "Oh yea."  
"Any way Youji," Ken continued, "Why did you barge in like that? You nearly scared me to death."  
"Just making sure you don't cross any lines Ken," The older assassin said turning with a wave, "Good night."  
"Uh yea, good night."   
Youji loved to leave Ken confused so with a yawn he said to himself, "There are a lot of misunderstandings in the dark."  
HAHAHAH the end. 


End file.
